Maybe Tomorrow
by WritingForSomething
Summary: Sixth year retold. Hermione and Draco strike up an unlikely agreement that could change events in their sixth year. Hermione/Draco ship but also lots of Hermione/Ron ship, Harry/Hermione friendship. LOTS of sex and smut, for mature readers only please!
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place during their sixth year. I am trying to stay close to the same plot line of Half Blood Prince however there will be obvious differences, but I want the content of the characters to stay the same. This fic contains a lot of very graphic sexual content which is only meant to be read by people of maturity. If you don't like word porn don't read it. Thanks I'll enjoy hearing from all of you! **

**I OWN NOTHING FROM THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE **

For Hermione Granger Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was her home. She loved the castle's stories and secret halls, having butterbeer in the common room with her best friends and helping Hagrid grow his prize winning pumpkins in the autumn. The thing that Hermione loved most about Hogwarts was the way that it proved to her she was special, as if it was only yesterday Hermione could recall every detail of when she found out she was a witch. Her life wasn't going to be the same as every other boring adult she ever met. Being at Hogwarts always made her feel whole again. Hogwarts always made her feel safe, wonderfully happy and like it was the missing puzzle piece to who she was.

This year however Hermione did not feel that Hogwarts had been too kind to her. The occurrences that started happening early this year forced Hermione to get in touch with her emotions and finally admit to herself the thing she had always pushed to the back of her mind. Ever since she was a young girl she had been unbelievably and hopelessly in love with her best friend Ronald Weasly.

But he had a girlfriend now. Lavender Brown. And there was nothing Hermione could do about it.

Her school books were clutched tightly to her chest as Hermione slowly walked up the marble staircase to the Gryffindor common room. Supper had ended already two hours ago but Hermione couldn't bring herself to head up to the common room straight away so she ended up where she always did; the library. But after a while she noticed that she clearly wasn't paying attention and had been reading the same sentence for over an hour.

She kept her head down and stared at her white keds tennis shoes. She stared at the slightly frayed laces, the grass stains that appeared since the last time they'd ran across the Hogwarts grounds to visit Hagrid and the tiny part of her gray socks that where visible. This had been her latest thing, focusing her attention on her shoes. Counting the stitches, making note of where they had scuffed and looking at the area she could see her toe beginning to start to peep out of. Granted, she should probably get new shoes but this was one of the only things that helped her ignore how much her heart hurt when she was alone.

_Just get through the weekend. _She thought. _It's already 9 o'clock on Friday. If you make it until 11PM on Sunday you would've gone a whole week without crying! _

That sudden thought almost brought tears to her eyes but she just took a deep breath and pushed the tears back as she reached the fat lady's portrait.

"Password" Ordered the fat lady dully.

"Pig snout" Hermione mumbled quietly.

Hermione stepped through the portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. She scanned the room to see that there weren't many people around tonight. There were four second and first year students playing exploding snap, and a few fourth year girls gossiping by the fire. She could see that Lavender and Ron where making out on one of the oversized leather chairs, and Harry was writing at one of the corner tables. It wasn't surprising the common room was so empty most of the older Hogwarts students go the parties that someone was always throwing on Friday and Saturday nights.

Harry put his quill to his lips thinking hard scrunching his eyebrows together looking around the common room as if the answer to his writers block would be on one of the faded brown bricks that lined the walls. His eyes suddenly locked with Hermione's and his face softened as he waved her over to the chair opposite him. Hermione smiled very halfheartedly but Harry knew that was the most she could muster. She walked briskly over to the table on the other side of the common room thankful that it was at a bit of distance from Ron and Lavender.

"Mione! I've been waiting for you to come up here all night, where've you've been?" Harry said as she set her books down on the table and slid into the only other chair at the table instantly brightening a bit.

"Oh, you know…I've just been…" Hermione trailed off debating what to tell Harry. She'd leaned on him so much since Ron started dating Lavender two weeks ago after the October quidditch game, true he had confined in her about his growing feelings for Ginny often but Hermione couldn't help feeling that if she talked of Ron too much Harry would grow tired of this and start to pull away. None of this was true of course, but she never fully believed Harry when he told Hermione that he'd intentionally pull away from her.

"You've just been wondering around for hours doing random shit hoping that they'd be at the party in the room of requirement by now?" Harry said nodding to Ron and Lavender who now looked like they were playing a very sloppy game of tonsil hockey.

Hermione couldn't help but let out a surprised chuckle. "How did you-"

Harry cut her off mid-sentence. "I dunno maybe because I was hoping that they'd be gone by now as well" Hermione smiled her beautiful sunshine smile that Harry hadn't seen since the beginning of the school year.

"Well how do you suppose I'm supposed to get this 12 inch parchment on love potions Slughorn's got us doing when Lavender's drowning in Ron's spit over there?"

Hermione quickly made an attempt at changing the subject. "Why aren't you in the room of requirement? I thought it was your duty as the chosen one to be there and be the person who does the most shots simply because of your competiveness?" She said teasingly but there was a slight bit of a judgmental tone to her voice. Hermione was never one to approve of the activities the boys got up to at these events.

"Ah, detention with Snape early tomorrow. It's gonna be painful enough I figured being hung-over as well would just make it pure hell." Harry looked down at his 10 inch roll of parchment and shrugged as he began screwing the lid on his bottle of ink.

"But you and I can still have fun tonight Harry" Hermione said cheerily touching his arm lightly.

"Of course! Gillyweed then?" Harry looked up from his parchment clearly amused by Hermione's 'deer in headlights' expression. "Kidding. Obviously." He added quickly with a smile.

"But…If you do use it without going in the water it can give you a great hig-"Harry started to say laughing but stopped quickly when Ron walked over to their table looking nervous.

"You comin' to the party tonight 'arry?" Ron said quickly leaning away from where Hermione was sitting clearly trying to avoid looking at her.

"Nah not for me thank you, I'm spending the rest of the night with Hermione."

"Oh." Said Ron sheepishly looking at his feet his ears growing increasingly red. "Cool." He opened his mouth looking like he was about to say something but then quickly stopped.

Suddenly Lavender bounced over immediately clinging to Ron's hand. "Come on Won Won! I want to get to the party!" She said leading him away eagerly and then looking over her shoulder to wave at Harry. "Tonight's the night!" She exclaimed excitedly into Ron's ear.

Hermione watched in horror as they disappeared through the hole that had the fat lady's portrait on the other side.

"H-harry…" Hermione began trying her hardest to keep her voice even and calm. "What did she mean by 'tonight's the night'?"

"Ummm…I dunno, probably nothing though" Harry replied choosing that particular moment to start cramming all his school supplies into his bag.

"Harry please. I know you know and I'm asking you to tell me the truth"

"Fine. I wouldn't have told you this but tonight's the night that they're going to….do it."

"Do what?" Asked Hermione who needed the exact specific answer. Harry couldn't tell if she actually didn't know what he was talking about or if she was just hoping she didn't.

"Ughh." Harry sighed closing his eyes and rubbing his temples pausing for a moment trying to think of how to put this delicately. But there was no way to do that. "….They're going to have sex tonight, Ron's going to lose his virginity." There was a small pause. Harry studied Hermione's face but it was emotionless and totally blank. Her eyes seemed misted over as she stared at a spot right above Harry's head.

"Oh! Well that's a relief!" Said Hermione lying through her teeth. "I thought it would be something bad…" She trailed off.

"Hermione, It's okay you can-"Harry said reaching out to her.

"Harry! Seriously I don't even care!" Hermione said so loudly and so brightly it caused some of the fourth year girls to look up from their tightly knit circle.

"But I actually just remembered that I forgot my notebook in the library so I'm going to head out" She said standing up so abruptly she moved the small table off center knocking half her books to the floor. Not bothering to pick them up Hermione hurried out of the common room as if it were on fire. "But umm… see you tomorrow. And honestly I'm fine so don't even worry" Hermione said loudly across the room at Harry smiling and disappeared through the portrait hole before Harry even had time to call out to her.

Hermione felt as though she'd been punched in the stomach. Her breaths where short and raspy and her eyesight quickly became blurry as she clumsily ran down the flights of stairs towards the library. She felt as though she was a whole another person entirely. Hermione never used to be an over emotional girl, in fact she used to find the girls who would get teary and obsess over boys rather silly and annoying. _Do they not have a mind of their own? _Hermione used to think after seeing all the relationship drama of the sixth year students.

Hermione skipped the last three steps as she arrived in front of the large double wooden doors with heavy brass handles. She threw open the doors which seemed to startle Madam Pince who was clearly alone in the still lit but growing dim library.

"Ugh." Madam Pince grumbled and then hiccupped, standing up and walking over to Hermione. She couldn't help but notice the strong smell of liquor coming from the librarian's direction. "I was just about to leave. What are you doing here? How long are you going to be here?" She said slurring her words.

But before Hermione could even answer Madam Pince shuffled around her robes pockets and threw a small hoop with two large brass keys strung threw it into her hands.

"I'm leaving. Lock up in twenty minutes." The librarian said stumbling away with a flask in her hand.

The heavy doors made a loud slam as Madam Pince left. Hermione never did process the surprising actions of the librarian that night, she could feel the tears rolling down her cheeks and she just wanted to go to the very back of the library and weep.

Hermione picked up a lantern from a nearby desk and began to walk like a zombie through the seemingly never ending shelves of books until she hit the iron gate of the restricted section. She held the large sturdy lock in her hand, looking down at the two brass keys curiously, she took the slightly larger more rusted key and slid it into the lock. With a pop the door creaked open and Hermione glided inside leaving the lock to dangle. Looking around the even more dimly lit area of the library. She immediately leaned up against the first bookshelf and sat down on the floor with her head in her hands.

She let out a loud scream. "This is so stupid! God! I hate him so much! Congratulations you found a girl who is completely oblivious to how much of an asshole you are so what do you do? Date her for TWO WEEKS and then go to shag her tonight!"

Hermione yelled to herself. "Do you even know what you've done Ronald?! I'm broken, it's all your fault and you couldn't even care less!"

She punched the bookshelf so hard she pulled her fist back shaking it a little looking down at her bloody knuckles where the hard and splintering wood had collided with her hand. "Why should I even care?" She paused, not realizing she was being listened to. "I mean it's no big deal anyways, it's just sex…human nature"

"That's exactly what I was just thinking Granger." Said an amused voice from outside of the restricted gate.

"Malfoy…?"


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Hermione asked incredulously wiping the tears from her cheeks and eyes. She was already in a foul mood she didn't need Malfoy there as well.

"Ooh such naughty language Granger" Malfoy smirked.

"Have you been here…this _whole _time?" Asked Hermione slowly in an almost whisper she was now becoming increasingly red.

Draco didn't answer instead he stepped into the restricted section and started walking closer to where she was sitting. Hermione stood up quickly gripping the smooth wood of the bookshelf for support.

"Malf-"Hermione was cut off by Draco pressing his finger to her soft pouty lips saying "shhhh" He was now leaning on the bookshelf his hands outstretched in front of him on either side of where Hermione's head was leaning, puppy-guarding Hermione and preventing her from easily leaving. Draco couldn't help noticing that she looked incredible in this lighting, her huge brown eyes where lined with her naturally long lashes that easily looked as though they could be fake. Her hair was not as bushy as it used to be a few years ago anymore instead it appeared more semi curly and was a light golden brown color that fell now well past her shoulders. She wasn't wearing her tie and cardigan, instead she just had her white button-up shirt that which was already slightly unbuttoned showing the tops of her breasts as her chest rose and fell. Draco looked into her eyes and could see the fear and confusion. This didn't discourage him though if anything the expression in her eyes prompted Draco forward. Draco licked his lips and leaned in firmly planting them on hers.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. She could feel Draco's tongue beg for entrance into her mouth and what felt like pure electricity shoot through her spine.

Just as she was about to close her eyes and let his tongue in, Hermione harshly shoved his shoulder making him end the kiss that felt far too short.

"MALFOY! What- I- did you just…" She said fumbling with her words.

"Oh come off it Granger! You want this just as much as I do"

"I most certainly do not!" She exclaimed defensively.

Draco rolled his eyes taking a step back from her so he wasn't almost leaning up on her anymore. "So you're telling me you never felt this sexual tension between us? You've never had a fantasy about _this_?" He said half smirking and cocking his eyebrow.

"No." Hermione said firmly. "You're Harry's worst enemy and to be honest Malfoy you're just a foul person in general." Hermione said sticking her nose up slightly. She crossed her arms firmly which now blocked Draco's view of the little part of her breasts that were exposed.

"I don't mean as us liking each other's personality! I still think you're a filthy little smart-ass mudblood but that doesn't mean I wouldn't fuck you." Draco said calmly as though he wasn't saying something totally shocking, as if he were just stating common facts.

"I mean…" there was a pause, Hermione felt so confused! What was going on? How _did _she feel? She was thinking hard about if she had ever been physically attracted to Malfoy. Hermione always sorted her thoughts into categories and all of her Malfoy thoughts went into the 'negative feelings' category. "- No. Never mind. I have standards." She said trying her hardest not to look at him.

"Fine" Said Draco shrugging. "I just figured that if even Weasle-bee is getting laid tonight why do we have to go home just as sexually frustrated as ever?" He turned away and started to walk out of the restricted section. "And like you said" he stopped walking but didn't turn around to face her "it's just sex…it is _human nature_" Draco said in a mocking tone.

Hermione touched her bottom lip gently still feeling where Malfoy's had been. She would've never even considered having sex with Malfoy before five minutes ago, but now everything in her mind was getting so jumbled. Ron was going to shag Lavender tonight and he won't even give Hermione a second thought while doing it. Maybe it was the emotional state she was in, maybe it was that electrifying kiss they'd shared or maybe it was how the dim lighting hit him but Draco's offer was starting to sound better and better. One thing was for certain Hermione was not herself right now because if she was this single word would've never left her lips.

"Wait."

Hermione took swift steps towards Draco and reached around to grab his tie firmly spinning him around to face her. Hermione wasn't nervous or scared, it was almost as if her body was taking over while her mind went numb. They were less than three inches apart, and for a moment no one moved or said anything they just stood there looking at each other both wanting the same thing. Draco could feel Hermione's hot breath on his neck, he inhaled deeply noting that it smelled of peppermint. Then all of a sudden the madness broke loose.

Draco shoved Hermione to the book shelf leaning on it, their bodies so close now he could feel Hermione's breasts pressed up against his chest. Hermione quickly ripped open his shirt taking it off and throwing it to the floor revealing his toned upper body. She ran her fingers across his defined abs, she never imagined that Draco would look like this. She never really thought about it but she always figured that he was a little bit scrawny like Harry and Ron. Then she moved down to start unbuckling his belt, while she was doing this Draco had already torn off her button down shirt to reveal a skimpy white lace bra that her boobs where spilling out of to the point that it almost showed a bit of her nipple. Draco was so turned on by seeing her tits nearly falling out of her bra that he stopped Hermione before she even took his belt off. He let out a low animalistic growl feeling his penis begin to grow hard he attacked Hermione's mouth. The kiss was not slow and romantic it was aggressive and passionate. And this time when Draco's tongue asked for access to her mouth Hermione gladly obliged. Draco and Hermione fought for mouth dominance for a little bit but then Hermione allowed Draco to win too quickly. He moved his tongue over the roof of her mouth, to the sides of her cheeks and then began to massage her tongue with his. Taking her tongue in his mouth he began lightly sucking on it making Hermione make a small moan.

Hermione felt so good, she would've never thought of this herself but this was the exact thing that she needed. Every second that Malfoy's tongue was in her mouth she could feel herself forgetting about Ron.

Draco pulled away and bent his mouth down to her neck. He breathed on it and let his teeth graze Hermione's neck making her shudder. "Mmmm" she breathed softly.

"Don't tease me." Hermione said in an extremely sexy and demanding tone that even she didn't recognize. _Whoa_. Hermione thought, _who are you?_

"Keep your knickers on Granger." Draco sneered as he pressed the tip of his tongue to her collar bone and then moved it upward licking the length of her neck all the way up to her jaw bone. Hermione moaned softly and grabbed the back of Malfoy's head gripping on to his blonde hair. He started sucking on her neck. Hard. There were no sweet light kisses, Draco wanted people to see that the little Hogwarts prude got some last night. Hermione never knew how good it felt to have someone's mouth on her neck, it was taking everything in her not to moan loudly. After her neck was shiny with his saliva and she had several dark hickies on her neck and collar bone Draco looked into her eyes.

Hermione leaned in and whispered into Draco's ear "I'm going to suck you like that. Only not on your neck" Hermione didn't know how she thought to say that but the line came to her so she just kind of went with it. Draco let out a loud moan of want. Hermione gave him a cocky grin. The normal Hermione had totally left her body, it could only be concluded that she was thinking with her cunt. He kicked off his black dress shoes and his socks and discarded them across the library. He then took off his belt and then his black pants which were now in a pile with Hermione's shirt. He was wearing grey boxer briefs and his very large erection was all Hermione could look at. "Like what you see Granger?" He then placed his hand on the small of Hermione's back and pulled her forward to violently kiss her. She could feel his erection throbbing against her while their tongues collided. She then bent down and tugged his boxers off releasing his _very _nicely sized dick. Hermione felt curiosity and eroticity surge through her. Slowly, never breaking eye contact with Draco, she got down on her knees. Hermione gripped his penis at the base and gave it two or three slow pumps. She then licked his length with the tip of her tongue from his base to head promoting a deep moan from Malfoy. Hermione put the first two inches into her drooling mouth and starting running her tongue around his head and started to suck on it. She had never done this before nor had any desire to do this before but there was something in her brain tonight that made her want to have Malfoy's hard cock in her mouth, suck him off, and taste what his cum tasted like.

Draco moaned loudly "Ah fuck Granger!" he said piercingly as Hermione now took almost his full member in her mouth (he was so big and she didn't know if she could take it all). Her lips where so soft and moist as she rapidly moved them up and down his rock hard cock. Draco's dick was almost in the very back of Hermione's throat but she didn't feel like she was going to gag. She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock tasting his salty precum. She hollowed out her cheeks while moving her tongue continuously around his cock. She gripped onto his thighs tightly as she moved her hot mouth up and down his full length. Draco couldn't take it anymore the sensations this little Gryffindor whore was giving him…

Malfoy wound his fingers tightly around her wild hair and shoved his full eight inches into her hot, waiting mouth. Hermione was both surprised and insanely turned on by this. Hermione let out a loud moan that rippled throughout Draco's cock _"Shit" _he moaned. Gripping the back of her head Draco began to fuck her mouth. Fast and hard. Hermione was getting so wet, she was so turned on by Malfoy using her mouth as his own personal fuck toy.

[HM1] Draco's balls began to tighten he couldn't control it anymore with a loud groan he came right into her mouth. He somewhat expected her to spit him out in disgust but pleasantly to his surprise she sucked him hard as if milking him for all he had. He couldn't believe that just happened, normally Pansy could suck his dick for at least 20 minuets before he could even feel close to cumming. Hermione removed her mouth from Draco's dick and swallowed his whole load.

Hermione was still kneeling on the floor when Draco placed his hands around her waist and roughly pulled her up and spun her around so now she was pushed her against the bookshelf. He looked down at her lustfully moving his hands up her soft creamy thighs. He reached under her skirt and looped his thumbs through the waistline of her plain black panties. He began to remove them so painfully slowly Hermione let out a soft moan of anticipation, he finally slid past her legs and tossed them to the side. So now all that she was wearing was her barely excitant bra and the pleated black uniform skirt. Hermione kicked off her white shoes and grey socks, the ones she used to look at to forget about Ron. She certainly found something much better to make her forget now. She wrapped one leg around Draco and he lifted her up as both of her legs hugged his torso. He could feel a spot of wetness pressing on his abdomen where her pussy was.

"Jesus Gryffindor, how fucking wet do I make you?" Draco asked clearly amused.

"So fucking wet, Slytherin." Hermione said not knowing where these words where coming from, Draco just brought out this whole other side of her. The words she said went straight to Malfoy's cock. She had no shame, and she didn't feel insecure at all. If it was anyone else that might be a different story but since it was Draco she didn't give a fuck what he thought about her it wasn't as if she were trying to impress him.

Draco let out what sounded between a growl and a moan "Good". He sharply removed her bra to reveal her beautifully rounded tits and already erect nipples. He put his lips to her right nipple and began sucking on it ferociously, then not too gently biting it and flicking his tongue over her nipple making Hermione squirm which just pushed her soaking wet pussy more onto Draco's defined abdomen. Then he stopped and put Hermione down so that she was now standing against the bookshelf.

"Malfoy! Get me back up!" Hermione complained.

"Shut up Granger, you're gonna like this much more than me sucking on your tits." Draco said bending down to unzip her skirt letting it fall to the ground and then shoving it away. Hermione was now completely naked and Draco took a minuet to just look at her, he couldn't imagine anyone sexier than her right now she was pretty skinny but not too scrawny, she had some great curves to her. He then began to look down at her sex, it was perfectly hairless. Draco didn't imagine what her vagina would look like a lot but whenever he did he never pictured it fully hairless, he was very pleasantly surprised. Draco reached out to stroke the smooth skin gently. "It's a potion I use…" Hermione explained quietly. She never removed her pubic hair because of boys or anything but she just did it because the hair was uncomfortable to her and the potion was simple to make and it lasted for months. She never really thought about it much it was just something she'd been doing for a few years.

Draco let out a large smile and then said. "You're going to love this Granger." He picked up her leg and placed it over his shoulder which fully opened up her cunt fully to him, her lips where so pink and she was practically dripping. Draco let out a hot breath straight onto her pussy and then clamped onto her clit first just licking it and then he began sucking while massaging her inner thighs. Hermione let out a loud moan "_fuck!" _She smacked the back of her head on the shelf which made Draco look up and smirk at her. "Don't stop!" Hermione whined as he hurriedly pushing his head back down. He took out his tongue and with the tip he ever so gently started to lick her opening while teasing her clit with his thumb. He was getting plenty of encouragement from Hermione then he plunged his tongue into her moist tight hole licking and curling his tongue around the inside of her. He slowly moved it in and then out. Draco then switched and began sucking her clit and plunging one of his fingers in and out of her wetness. "Ohh ahhh my god" he looked up while continuing to suck on her, face was scrunched up tight and one of her hands was pressed to her collar bone and she was trying to rapidly catch her breath. He then added another finger and hooked his fingers inside of her. She began pumping her hips slowly at first but then she started to fuck Draco's hand a little faster. He felt her clench around his flingers which were still inside of her. He knew that she was going to cum any second now. Faster than ever now he began sucking and pumping his fingers fast and as deep as they could go. She screamed out completely illegible words as her juices came pouring out onto Draco's fingers. Hermione looked down and became a little pink in the face when she saw her cum on Draco. "Sorry" She said awkwardly. "Don't be Granger, your pussy tastes so fucking amazing." She blushed as she watched him put his fingers in his mouth licking her juices off of him not breaking eye contact the whole time.

Draco stood up and looked her directly in the eyes. He then, without warning, he lined up his dick and entered her roughly. He eyes widened in shock as she slapped him.

"Oh, you like it rough Granger?" Malfoy teased. "Fuck, Granger you're so fucking tight."

He pushed his cock deeper into her tight wetness until he came to a barrier. Draco pushed forward without a second thought promptly breaking Hermione's hymen.

_A virgin? _Draco thought curiously, something about knowing that he would be her first made him even more aroused. He took a quick look up at her face and saw that she appeared to be in a little pain.

"Don't worry" he grunted "Won't hurt for long"

"I know-" Hermione said breathily "Just don't stop!"

_I wasn't planning on it, _Draco thought smirking.

He pulled out and then slammed back into her a couple of times. Hermione began to moan loudly as she rotated her hips in little circles as he fucked her hard. Draco placed one of his hands on her perfectly round ass cheeks, squeezing it roughly making he moan even louder. He lifted her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Mmmmmm, oh my god Malfoy" Hermione screamed loudly. "You're so big, you feel so good, oh my godddd!" She started to grind her hips onto him amplifying both their pleasures. "Harder. Faster. Please Malfoy fuck me harder"

"You're such a fucking slut." Draco groaned as he began to pound into her so hard books were tipping off the shelf with loud thuds. He was now balls deep into the Gryffindor princess, he was fucking her so hard she was bound to be sore tomorrow.

Hermione could feel herself reaching her climax, she could barely breath all she could hardly breathe the words "I'm cumming" right before she tilted her head back screaming Malfoy's name as he pussy walls clenched around Draco's long shaft. He didn't ease up though, Draco started banging her even harder.

He was grunting loudly as he slid his cock in and out of her virgin pussy making sloppy noises as he did so. She was so wet from her recent orgasm and even though she was fully aroused she was still so tight to Draco. "Granger" He breathed "Yeah?" Hermione moaned. "You're so good. I love the way your pussy pulses around me"

"You're so big" she breathed. "Ugh, Yes. Oh god YES! Draco you positively wrecking me! Oh, ugh, Yes, yes YES!" She moaned loudly. She was about to come for a second time. Draco was fucking her so hard she could feel the book shelf scooting a little. Hermione came, her juices were leaking out drop by drop with Draco's dick in her cunt. Her clenched pussy walls pushed Draco into his orgasm.

Grunting loudly he shot his whole load into Hermione. He felt all her muscles relax as Hermione went totally limp. Draco gave her two more shallow pumps as he removed himself from inside Hermione with a loud slurp.

They both collapsed on the floor panting. The cool floor felt so good on their now sweaty and hot bodies. They both decided to lie down and catch their breath for a few minutes. The two were so exhausted that a few minutes turned into hours as they fell asleep, naked on the library floor.

[HM1]


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione felt a cold breeze caress her lower body. She shivered and began to wake up from her deep sleep, it took her a few seconds before the memories started flooding back. Her eyes opened wide in horror. She looked down to see that she was still completely naked, but even worse than that she saw that Malfoy's arm was draped around her waist his pale hand dangerously close to her breast.

Hermione shot up so fast shoving Draco's hand off of her body, Draco yawned loudly and started to prop himself up on his elbows.

"Granger? Why'd you wake me up? What time is it?" Draco asked sleepily rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?! That's all you have to say?" Hermione retorted angrily.

"Ugh…Thanks for-" Draco started to say smirking.

"Don't even! That is NOT what I meant!" Hermione was beginning to look frantic, she stood up fast and began scanning the library for her clothes. Her heart was pounding so fast, sun was already starting to seep through the window. It was only a matter of time before they were discovered.

Draco rose himself and stepped towards Hermione handing her a pair of somewhat soiled black panties. "Here, I think I remember these being yours" He smiled to himself running his hand through his blonde hair.

Hermione snatched her underwear from his hand forcefully. "Don't touch them!" She said in a shrill and tense sounding voice. She quickly pulled on her underwear still facing away from Malfoy.

"Granger…come on" Draco said rolling his eyes.

"What? I'm not acting weird! YOU'RE acting weird!" She said turning around to face Draco, Hermione had her arms crossed tightly trying to cover her tits making Draco smile and shake his head at her. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, but suddenly and not meaning to Hermione lowered her line of vison and made direct eye contact with Draco's cock. "What are you doing? Could you please put away…_your friend_?" She whispered.

Draco roared with laughter. "Granger. Don't pretend you've never seen a dick before. You had this in your motherfucking mouth!"

"Urgh! Why did you have to say that! Don't say things like that!" She said throwing on her school skirt and white lace bra.

"Because um it's true?" Draco snorted "We had sex last night and I don't think there's a reason that we need to be ignorant about it."

"Ok" Hermione began angrily, she was walking towards Draco slowly glaring at him. "Let's not be ignorant shall we? _You_" She said pointing her finger at him "Followed me into this library, heard private information, saw that I was emotionally fragile and then took advantage of me."

"Oh that is so unfair!" Draco said throwing his hands in the air "I did not take advantage of you! I _never _forced you to do a single thing! Why would you say that? You're making me sound like a rapist or something" He said in a huff

"You know you just took my virginity like it was nothing!? Well it wasn't nothing. To me at least, it meant something!" Hermione was now almost screaming at him.

"So you're telling me that you never wanted it?" Draco said narrowing his eyes angrily. "Because if I recall, _Granger, _you did not seem opposed to what we did"

"Oh yeah?" Hermione snapped

"_Oh yeah. Fuck me harder Malfoy! Ugh your cock feels so gooood! Fuck me! Harder Malfoy! Faster! Oh my god my pussy is so wet for you!" _Draco imitated Hermione's high-pitched, breathy, porn star voice from last night.

Hermione's face turned bright red with anger. She picked up a book that was knocked to the ground from their activities last night and hurled it straight at Malfoy's head. He ducked but he was now clear on two things 1.) Hermione was furious 2.) She was a good shot.

"I never want to talk to you again" Acting fast Hermione picked up her button up shirt, she tried to put it on but then realized that all of the buttons had been ripped off. Frustrated Hermione picked up Draco's button up Slytherin instead and threw it on.

"Hey, c'mon" Draco said walking towards Hermione.

"Don't you dare come near me" She said pointing her shoes at him threateningly. She sprinted out of the restricted section so fast, she didn't even bother to catch her breath until she was outside the portrait hole.

"Password" The Fat Lady ordered lazily.

"Um one moment please." Hermione muttered as she slid on her shoes and made sure all of her buttons were buttoned correctly, she tried tucking the oversized shirt into her skirt but she doubted it made her look much better. "Pig Snout" Hermione said as the portrait whole swung open.

She walked through since it was only must early morning she was hoping that there was no one in the common room she would run into. She stopped dead as she saw Harry peacefully snoring in one of the chairs by the fire. A pang of guilt suddenly hit her, Harry was probably waiting up all last night for her to return. And what was she doing? Shagging his worst enemy. Hermione was hoping that she might be able to slip past him but unfortunately she had just stepped on an exploding snap card.

Harry sat up quickly but then saw it was only Hermione and smiled as he let out a big yawn. "Your back. Where were you? Did you just get back? What time is it?"

"Hi Harry." Hermione began slowly as she walked over to him and plopped down on one of the chairs opposite him. "It's early, maybe around six or something…" she trailed off, Hermione was debating what to tell Harry. She had never lied to him before, and their closeness this year had been really nice but on the flipside she had sex with Malfoy. And Harry could never know. "I'm sorry I didn't come back Harry, really it wasn't my intention I just fell asleep in the library last night that's all. I was busy studying and just nodded off I supposed" She shrugged.

"Hey don't worry about it." There was a silence between them. "So. Are you okay? Are you pain or…I dunno, I just know this kind of thing can hurt and well-"

"What" Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"You know Ron?" Harry asked confused. "But we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to"

"No. I want to know about his night. Seriously Harry, I want to know"

"Um okay then" Harry was looking Hermione up and down trying to figure her out. "Well I'll spare you the disgusting details that unfortunately our friend Ronald gave to me, but basically he just said it was kind of awkward. He didn't knew exactly what to do, Lavender kept being super overbearing and it just wasn't really that good for either of them. But I suppose that your first time isn't actually supposed to be good, you know? I guess it's meant to be awkward and kind of strange" Harry shrugged as he said this and leaned back into the overstuffed chair.

Hermione couldn't help it she started grinning so big, and then that grinning turned to laughter. Her first time wasn't awkward at all, it was passionate and so erotic it didn't feel bad it actually felt great. She came three times that night.

"What?" Harry said smiling and looking at her curiously.

"Nothing, nothing. I don't know I just think it's funny that's all" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and smiled back at Harry trying to hold back the laughter.

"I think you need to go back to bed for a bit. Maybe we'll have some breakfast in a few hours or something" Hermione nodded and got up she decided to give Harry a parting hug. "Hmm, you smell different Hermione" Harry said looking at her curiously.

"Oh. Like what?" She asked nervously, she could feel beads of sweat beginning to form on the back of her neck.

"I dunno, like men's cologne or something." Harry shrugged not thinking too much of it.

Hermione turned and started heading up the girl's dormitory stairs quickly. That close call with Harry had her heart pounding out of her chest.

Harry watched her walk away, he was so glad that Hermione seemed to happy. As she turned to wave at him it suddenly crossed his mind that she was wearing a Slytherin uniform shirt, he opened his mouth to say something but she was already gone.


	4. Quick Update

Hey guys! Just wanted to give you all a quick update of sorts, I am so sorry I haven't had a moment of time to write this week! I am however planning on getting multiple chapters done this weekend so hold tight! I have a really busy life as of late so the only time I'll be able to get chapters done is over the weekend, please bear with me I too would love to have more time to write. I have the plot line of this fan fic (which you will later see) all mapped out in my brain so trust me I will not give up on this one! Just wanted to let you know so I'm not leaving anyone hanging or frustrated. Thanks and I'd love to hear any reviews on earlier /later chapters


End file.
